


Get Well Soon Kirby!

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, Cheering Up, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Presents, Sickfic, The power of friendship, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: When Kirby gets sick, his friends are always there to cheer him up
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Get Well Soon Kirby!

Kirby woke up one morning to an unwanted surprise. Even though he had a good night’s sleep, his body felt heavy as he got out of bed. The sides of his head hurt like a giant hammer had pounded into it. His eyes were puffy and had dark circles underneath. His forehead felt hot and with each breath he took, there came a little _cough-cough-cough_ in between.

“Poyo, poyo, poyo.” _I think I’m sick._

So Kirby called the doctor who came in no time. The doctor took his temperature with a big, red thermometer. Asked him to follow a bright light without moving his head. Listened to the _thump thump thump_ in his chest with a stethoscope. And had him open his mouth and say _ah_ to look inside.

“There’s no doubt about it, you’re sick Kirby,” the doctor told him. 

“Poyo, po-achoo!” Kirby sneezed.

“I’m going to give you some medicine to help you feel better, but what you also need is to stay in bed and rest for a few days,” the doctor added.

“Poyo, poyo, poyo, po,” Kirby gazed over at the window. It was a beautiful day outside and he had planned to go out and play. How could he do that now when he was sick and had to stay indoors?

The doctor saw that Kirby was sad and placed a hand on his arm.

“I know you want to go out and have fun, but it’s important to get rest. Think of it this way; your body fighting this infection right now is a lot like you when you’re out on an adventure. The germs that made you sick, the bad guys, keep on coming, and your body is using up all its energy and strength to fend them off. With all that going on, you get exhausted and tire out. So what do you do? You eat, get lots of sleep, and take it easy for a while, before you can go out again. Do all of that, and you’ll feel as good as new in no time!”

Kirby thanked the doctor and went back to bed. It hard staying under the covers when the sun was shining, trees were in bloom, and the birds were _chirp-chirp-chirping_ their song. But he knew he had to get better, so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Sometime later there was a knock at the door. Kirby wrapped a blanket around him and tip-toed to the door to find his best friend Bandana Dee there.

“Hi Kirby!” Bandana Dee started. “Gee! You don’t look so good,” he noticed.

“Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, pi.” _I’m sick Bandana Dee_

“Oh man! I’m sorry,” Bandana Dee said. 

“Poyo, po, yo, po.” _I wish I could play but the doctor says I need rest_

“Then I’ll come back later,” Bandana Dee said.

“Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, po, po,” Kirby looked down, sad. _I really want to be better. It’s so hard resting when everyone’s all out and about._

So Bandana Dee went on his way. He walked through the Green Greens, down a winding path that led into the deepest part of the forrest. 

“Poor poor Kirby!” He said. “Sick, lonely, and with nothing to do. I wish I could be with him, but I can’t get sick too. I want to show him that I care and that he gets better, but how?”

All the sudden, Bandana Dee fell over.

“Whoa!” He flailed his arms about and sat up. “What was that?”

A giant apple stood in his way. He had tripped on it while thinking out loud. As Bandana Dee looked at it, an idea came to him. His eyes shone and he clapped his hands with a shout of glee. 

“That’s it! That’s how we can cheer up Kirby!”

So Bandana Dee called King Dedede, Metaknight, Adeleine and Ribbon, and Gooey and they met by Wispy Woods. 

“I have bad news, Kirby is sick!” Bandana Dee told them.

“Oh no!” 

“How terrible!”

“Poor Kirby!”

Bandana Dee waited for everyone to quiet down before he went to speak.

“You know, Kirby has always been there for us whenever we and everyone on Planet Popstar needed help. He’s never asked for anything and saved us all from the goodness in his heart. Now, he’s the one who needs our help. Let’s show Kirby how much he means to us. Because friends always stick together and help each other when the going gets tough. So who’s in?”

“I am!” King Dedede exclaimed.

“Me too!” Gooey chimed in.

“You can count on us!” Adeleine pointed at herself and Ribbon. 

“I think it’s a splendid idea!” Metaknight said. 

Bandana Dee laughed and gave a thumbs up.

“Alright let’s go!”

Everyone got to work. Bandana Dee and Gooey climbed Wispy Woods and collected all the apples they could carry and put them in two big baskets. In King Dedede’s castle, King Dedede and other waddle dees cut up maxim tomatoes with a _chop-chop-chop_ and put them in a pot. Adeleine and Ribbon sat outside with a canvas and palette, and painted a meadow that Kirby liked to take naps in. Metaknight searched every nook and cranny in the Halberd for anything useful that Kirby might need. He overturned the cabinets, trunks, and drawers but made sure not to leave a mess. 

Before everyone set off to Kirby’s house, they made sure to put on masks that covered the mouth and nose and washed their hands so they wouldn’t catch Kirby’s cold. Since Gooey didn’t have hands, he dunked himself in some hot, soapy water and came out sparkling clean. Adeleine and Ribbon made the masks: they came in all sorts of bright colors with cute pictures sewn on them.

When Kirby answered the door, he was so surprised!

“Poyo!” _Everyone what are you doing here?_

“We wanted to surprise you!” Bandana Dee exclaimed. “We came with presents to cheer you up!”

“Me and Bandana Dee picked apples for you to snack on! I heard they’re good at keeping the doctor away,” Gooey jumped up and down beside the baskets full of apples.

“I know how much you love maxim tomatoes, and soups are good for when you have a cold, so I made a maxim tomato soup,” King Dedede held out a steaming pot.

“We made you a card!” Adeleine and Ribbon handed it over. The front of the card had the painting of the meadow with the words _get better soon Kirby_ underneath and on the inside, Adeline and Ribbon had drawn a picture of Kirby, along with heartfelt messages from everyone. 

“I brought you a box of tissues for when you sneeze, some tea to help with the cough, and books that you can read when you’re not asleep,” Metaknight handed them over.

Kirby was touched. He gazed over at his friends and placed a hand over his heart.

“Poyo! Poyo!” _Thank you so much!_

“We’ll check in to make sure you’re ok,” Gooey said. 

“Please don’t hesitate to tell us if you need anything,” Metaknight added.

“You want food, I’ll getcha food!” King Dedede exclaimed. 

“If you want someone to talk to, we’re just a phone call away!” Adeleine said.

“You may be all alone in your house, but we’re there _with_ you even if we can’t be by your side,” Bandana Dee said. 

Kirby sniffed and then burst into a big smile.

“Poyyyoooooo! Poyo!” _Thank you so much guys! You are the best friends I’ve ever had!_

And although Kirby’s cold would take some time to disappear, Kirby felt a little bit better. It was like Bandana Dee had said: even if he was alone, that didn’t mean he didn’t have the love and support from his friends. They’d be caring about and waiting for the day that he finally recovered. And when that day would come, Kirby would thank them by giving them the biggest hug he imagined himself giving. And they’d set off to find another adventure to discover.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to turn this into a comic or do illustrations for this fic be my guest! Just credit me for the story


End file.
